Dr. Jack Bright
Name: Jack Bright Username: DrBrightsSCPF Age: Unknown Date of Birth: Unknown Security Clearance: Level-5 Can be found in Area-108, Site-17, and wherever trouble starts. Departments: Scientific Department and REDACTED. Ranks: Director of ScD and REDACTED. Classification: SCP-963 Class: Euclid Past History: Dr. Bright started out in Eltork's SCPF as a Level-5 who was tasked with being the director of the Science Division. He created many of the policies that are still in effect today, such as which types of researchers can test, and the dress code. After the group reached about 2000 members, Dr. Bright left the foundation. The position of Director was transferred and held by many people, such as Mbeck117, camdwill, and EduardthePilot. Several months later, Dr. Bright would rejoin the foundation. Starting as a Level-4, Dr. Bright would rejoin the Scientific Department, where he was made Head Researcher. Shortly after YoutubePoopCentral was removed as Assistant Director, Dr. Bright is made the Assistant Director of the Scientific Department. He would remain at this position for a few weeks. At this time, the department would be in shambles. Dr. Bright holds a seminar to correct these issues, and during the seminar, the Director at the time, EduardThePilot, steps down to give Dr. Bright his position. Time has passed since then and Dr. Bright continues to improve upon the department with the help of Overseer Bido, and Assistant Directors Klaus and Eduard. "1000 years from now, no one but I will remember you existed. And… I will still be working with the Foundation to protect humanity. Do you understand? I am the Foundation. I shape its future, and I keep it on task. I'm needed, despicable as it might be. Do you see?" ''-Dr. Jack Bright'' Staff Notes: AtomicFartMushroom I swear, you are embarrassing sometimes. Unfortunately, I cannot destroy your amulet, as I require an abundance of fellow souls infected by anime, and you provide another surface to vent on. If you say "for Rem" one more time... [09/21/16, Dr Alto, '[][][][]' Clef] God damn, I must stay at least he isn't one of the people who replace my middle name with "'Fucking Satan'" so its alright with me, still if I was able to I'd kill a lot of people along those lines. [09/21/16, Dr.'[][][][][][] 'CLASSIFED Interesting fellow, his personality sort of fits him. He can be blunt and crude, but make's it up by working for the best. [09/22/16, Androxius] I only have one question. Why do we refer to each other as "My dude", either you have some odd attachment to me (For what ever reason that may be) or you watched WAY to many jimmy here vines. Also. Stop with your anime... Just... stop...It's for the best of the foundation... [09/23/16, O5-6] Sorry about taking SCP-963 for testing but I personally wanted to know how much pressure the EXPLICIT thing could handle... So far I have broken 2 steam rollers, created 3 brielephants (Bright-Elephants) and even tried an infinitely dense substance I made in SCP-914... NOTHING!!! NOT EVEN A DANG CRACK!!! On a different note I wouldn't recommend standing within 300 feet of a brielephant... ''11/18/16,YoutubePoopCentral Bullshit. You and I were both AD's until I left that is. But still, false info! (MichelleKibler)